A Confession
by Inuzumaki Helen
Summary: ."Apa kita baik-baik saja?" "Tentu saja." SasuSaku. Slight NaruHina. AU. Chapter 2, chapter 2!
1. A Confession and Apology

**A Confession**

Summary: "Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu dan.. aku harus mencari cara.. untuk dapat melepasnya." SasuSaku. OneShot. AU. REQUEST.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS!

Warning: OOC-ness. A little bit OC (only one, and not a major character in this fic).

Hey, hey, Helen balik lagi! Kali ini dengan rikues-an ditangan. Inilah request dari **TheSyaoranSakuraLover**, yang minta dibikinin cerita SasuSaku. Trus, waktu Helen lagi bosen dan ngerjain AMV, tiba-tiba ide cerita ini muncul waktu nonton episode 15 (DOA For a Day) dan 16 (Right Next Door) dari CSI:NY. Anyways, terima kasih untuk Dantana (Danny & Montana), D/L (Danny & Lindsay), M&M (Messer & Monroe) ato mau nyebut yang mana juga ngga apa-apalah.. yang udah ngasi inspirasi. I love you guys! DANTANA, D/L, M&M FOREVER!

Dan maaf soal Karin. NGGA BISA KEPIKIRAN CEWEK LAIN LAGI!! Kan dia juga ngga muncul banyak disini..

Keterangan: Di fic ini..

**Kurenai dan Asuma punya anak: KONOHAMARU! Tapi Asuma udah meninggal, tentu saja..**

**Fic ini bilingual, Indonesia dan Inggris**

**Danny Messer : Uchiha Sasuke**

**Lindsay Monroe: Haruno Sakura**

Ok, Danny is Sasuke? Danny as in, the cheerful, childish Danny? And Sasuke as in, the cool Sasuke? Wow!

**A Confession**

"Sakura-chan! Selamat ulang tahun ya!" Naruto berteriak didepan muka Sakura. Sakura hanya tersenyum dan menjawab dengan sebuah 'terima kasih'. Ia lalu pergi ke pintu keluar.

"Sakura, mau kemana lo?" tanya Ino.

"Ah, aku hanya mau keluar sebentar. 1 menit kok," jawab Sakura. Ia kemudian memakai jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari ruangan yang sudah mulai penuh.

Hari itu adalah hari ulang tahun Sakura yang ke-26. Ia merayakannya dikamar apartemennya, tepatnya di apartemennya yang terbilang cukup besar. Tapi karena dia punya teman banyak dan mereka semua diundang, ruangan itu sudah penuh lautan manusia sekarang.

Ia melangkah keluar pintu apartemennya, menengok ke kanan dan kiri, berharap orang itu datang. Tapi, setelah kira-kira 15 detik ia melihat-lihat, sosok orang itu tidak juga muncul. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju lift dan menekan tombol turun. Setelah menunggu beberapa lama, lift yang ditunggu-pun datang. Pintunya terbuka dan Sakura masuk. Ia memencet tombol GF, Ground Floor. Saat sampai di GF, ia cepat-cepat keluar dari lift dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar-masuk apartemen. Ia membukanya dan kembali menengok ke kiri-kanan tapi tak menemukan sosok orang itu. Ia akhirnya pasrah dan masuk kembali kedalam apartemennya. Ia memasuki lift dan memencet tombol 7.

Sakura's POV

Aku benar-benar mengharapkan dia untuk datang. Tapi.. kenapa dia tidak datang? Aku sudah memberi tahu-nya seminggu yang lalu bahwa aku mengundangnya. Di apartemenku. Kenapa dia tidak datang? Apa dia tidak peduli padaku lagi?

End of Sakura's POV

Sakura ingin menangis. "_Tidak peduli padaku, eh? Kurasa benar.._" pikirnya. Ia sangat sedih, tapi di dalam sedih itu, ia juga merasa marah. Marah pada-nya, karena dia tidak datang, dan marah pada dirinya sendiri, karena ia begitu bodoh mengharapkan-nya datang. Ia begitu bodoh..

-A Confession-

"Sasuke, kita kesana, yuk!" ajak Karin. Sasuke hanya mengangguk lemah. Ia sudah pegal sedari sore diajak jalan oleh Karin. Karin.. well, Karin.. dibilang pacar juga bukan. Teman? Mungkin lebih dekat kesitu. Sudah beberapa minggu ini ia dan Karin menghabiskan waktu bersama. Jalan-jalan, makan, jalan-jalan. Tapi 80 persen-nya menemani Karin shopping.

"Sasuke mau yang mana?" tanya Karin. Sasuke menoleh. Karin sedang berdiri didepan sebuah rak yang berisi pigura-pigura. Awalnya Sasuke hanya bergidik. _"This is not my thing!"_ katanya dalam hati. Tapi akhirnya ia memilih juga.

"Yang itu," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah pigura kecil berbentuk persegi panjang berwarna biru dengan ornamen bunga sakura disetiap tepi-nya. Melihat Sasuke menunjuk itu, Karin langsung mengambilnya.

"Sasuke hebat! Ini bagus! Aku bayar dulu ya, Sasuke.." kata Karin. Tapi ia tidak langsung beranjak dari situ. Ia menunggu. Menunggu Sasuke untuk bilang, "Biar aku saja yang bayar." Tapi nyatanya Sasuke hanya diam. Karin memonyongkan bibirnya dan menghentakkan kakinya menuju kasir.

_"Dasar, Sasuke! Mikirin apa lagi sih!?"_ batin Karin saat ia sedang membayar pigura itu. Sasuke, yang sedari tadi bengong menatap lantai, mulai mengingat-ingat.

_"Hari ini kayaknya ada sesuatu yang penting deh. Apa ya?"_ pikir Sasuke. Ia berusaha mengingat tapi semakin keras ia berusaha mengingat, semakin lupa ia jadinya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berhenti memikirkannya dan menarik Karin untuk pulang.

-A Confession-

Sehari setelah ulang tahun Sakura..

"Hei, Sasuke, tolong berikan ini ke Sakura," kata Sai sambil tangan kirinya menyerahkan sebuah tabung reaksi sementara matanya tidak beralih dari mikroskop. Sasuke menerimanya tanpa banyak bicara dan pergi ke lab dimana Sakura berada.

Sasuke, Sakura dan teman-temannya yang lain bekerja di kepolisian Konoha sebagai _lab rats_ (1). Kali ini Sasuke, Sakura, Sai dan beberapa teman mereka yang lain sedang menyelidiki kasus hilangnya seorang anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun.

Sasuke memasuki lab ketika Sakura sedang bekerja dengan komputernya.

"Hey, Sakura," panggil Sasuke. Sakura melepas pandangannya dari komputer.

"Oh, Sasuke! Bagus sekali! Tidak ada yang mengatakan kau spesial seperti tabung-tabung reaksi yang menampung DNA," kata Sakura, dengan suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin. Sasuke curiga.

"Kau tak akan memafkan aku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Melupakan hari ulang tahun-ku? Mungkin tidak. Kau dapat ini darimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Sai menemukan lebih banyak sampel darah di pisau. Juga ada batu yang tersembunyi didalam pegangan pisau itu. Kau sudah menganalisis darah yang aku temukan di lantai?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menutup pintu alat didepannya.

"Yep. Bukan darah manusia, aku sudah mengantarnya ke Serology (2) untuk analisis protein," jawab Sakura. Ia kemudian menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada. Sasuke, yang menyadari ini, langsung buka mulut.

"Sakura, ayolah. Cowok.. kami ngga dilahirkan untuk mengingat tanggal. Kami dilahirkan untuk mengingat _sport stats_ lalu.. harga-harga steak. _That sort of thing, alright?_" Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Sakura. Aslinya sih, Sasuke mau minta maaf, kenapa jadinya kayak gini?

Sakura berbalik pada Sasuke. "Harga steak?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk tanpa rasa bersalah. "_You are so busted._"

-A Confession-

Sakura's POV

Biar aku terangkan kasus ini. Seorang anak perempuan berumur 5 tahun hilang, kemungkinan diculik. Tapi anehnya, penculiknya tidak menelpon orang tua anak itu untuk tebusan. Lalu, baru tadi pagi, apartemen milik atasanku terbakar dan kami menemukan korban yang terbakar. Jadi, kami punya 2 kasus. Hilangnya anak itu dan korban di apartemen atasanku. Lebih parah lagi, sepertinya Sasuke tidak mau disalahkan atas kejadian melupakan hari ulang tahunku.

End of Sakura's POV

_"Dan.. ia menolak aku ajak makan siang.."_ batin Sakura.

Flashback

RRR! RRR!

Handphone Sasuke berdering. Sasuke mengangkatnya.

"Uchiha."

"Hei, ini aku."

"Hei, bagaimana Anko? Dia baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yeah, dia akan baik-baik saja," jawab Sakura dari seberang telepon.

"Well, kau beritahu dia, kalau dia butuh apa saja, maksudku, apa saja, aku disana," kata Sasuke.

"Aku akan beritahu. Jadi, dengar, aku berpikir sebelum _shift_-mu mulai, mungkin kita bisa makan siang bersama? Giliranku membayar?" tanya Sakura, berharap jawabannya iya. Tapi jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke bertentangan 180 derajat.

"Sebenarnya, aku harus ke bank, aku harus ke _dry cleaners_, aku harus membawa motorku ke bengkel untuk diperbaiki," kata Sasuke sambil menyiapkan sebuah sandwich.

Sakura terdiam sesaat. "Apa semuanya baik-baik saja? Ada yang salah?" tanya Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu 'ada yang salah'? Tidak ada yang salah. Aku hanya.. aku hanya ada kerjaan yang harus aku kerjakan dan uh.. sampai ketemu di kantor. Bye." Sasuke menutup handphone-nya, meninggalkan Sakura diseberang sana sedang bingung.

Flashback: Over.

Setelah melakukan beberapa penyelidikan, tim Sakura menemukan bahwa kebakaran tidak dimulai di apartemen korban, seperti yang dipikir sebelumnya karena apartemen itulah yang paling rusak. Akhirnya Sakura, Naruto, dan atasannya yang apartemennya terbakar itu, Anko, pergi ke apartemen Anko lagi. Kali ini ke kamar disebelah kamar Anko.

Saat sedang menyelidiki, tiba-tiba terdengar Anko berseru dari sebuah ruangan. Naruto dan Sakura segera menemuinya.

"Apa yang kaudapat?" tanya Naruto.

"Pemantik api. Ada cap jari disini. Sepertinya ini adalah kamar Konohamaru, anak Kurenai. Hanya Asuma, suami Kurenai yang merokok tapi dia sudah meninggal beberapa minggu yang lalu, bagaimana pemantik api ini bisa ada disini?" tanya Anko.

Kurenai dan Asuma adalah pemilik dari kamar disamping kamar Anko, yang juga adalah tetangga Anko. Beberapa minggu lalu, Asuma meninggal. Hanya tinggal Kurenai dengan anaknya, Konohamaru sendiri. Kemarin, Anko bilang, Kurenai kedatangan tamu yaitu keponakan perempuannya. Katanya, Kurenai secara sukarela membantu kakaknya untuk menjaga anak kakaknya itu. Tapi Anko bisa mencium sesuatu yang tidak beres.

"Aku akan balik ke lab, memeriksa pemantik api ini bersama Shikamaru," kata Sakura. Ia berbalik menuju pintu.

"Aku ikut!" Anko menyusul Sakura, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

"Jadi ceritanya gue ditinggal!?" tanya Naruto. Ia melihat-lihat apartemen yang sudah gosong itu lagi sebelum akhirnya berlari menyusul Sakura dan Anko.

-A Confession-

"Kiba tadi telepon. Dia bilang Kurenai tidak meninggalkan alamat. Jadi, kau mau mengecek satu-satu hotel, stasiun bus, kereta di Konoha atau apa?" tanya Sasuke ketika ia memasuki lab dimana Shikamaru, Sakura dan Anko sedang memproses bukti-bukti dari kamar apartemen Kurenai.

"Sakura, kau mau lihat ini?" tanya Shikamaru, matanya tidak lepas dari komputer. Sakura mendekatinya dan ikut menatap layar komputer.

"Kau punya foto Konohamaru atau Kurenai?" tanya Sasuke pada Anko.

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka begitu baik. Tapi mungkin aku bisa memberikan deskripsi pada _sketch artist_," jawab Anko.

"Kau yakin ini benar?" tanya Sakura memecah keheningan. Sasuke dan Anko menoleh.

"Memproses-nya dua kali, hasil sama," jawab Shikamaru.

"Tidak masuk akal. Cap ini tidak akan ada di pemantik api itu. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya," kata Sakura.

"Um.. boleh kami tahu kalian sedang membicarakan apa?" tanya Anko. Sakura berbalik pada Anko.

"Sejauh ini, cap-cap jari yang kami angkat dari barang pribadi Kurenai tidak ada yang cocok dengan cap jari di pemantik api," kata Sakura.

"Jadi bukan Kurenai ataupun anaknya yang memulai kebakaran," kata Anko bingung.

"Jadi, kita kembali pada tersangka utama kita?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak." Shikamaru memotong kalimat Sasuke. "Cap di pemantik api kecil. Kepunyaan anak kecil. Kepunyaan.." Shikamaru memutar layar komputer sehingga layarnya sekarang berhadapan dengan Sasuke dan Anko. "Mihoko Sato."

"Anak yang hilang itu? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Orangtua-nya mendaftarkan cap ibu jarinya kepada 'Safe Child Database'," kata Shikamaru.

"Muka anak itu ada di berita manapun. Bagaimana orang tidak mengenalnya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Itu dia," kata Anko tiba-tiba. Shikamaru, Sakura dan Sasuke (the 'S' trio?) menoleh.

"Kurenai membawanya. Kurenai bilang dia adalah keponakannya," kata Anko.

"Kau melihat Mihoko Sato?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, aku mendengarnya. Dia ada di kamar apartemen Kurenai."

-A Confession-

Besoknya..

"Itu." Anko sedang duduk bersama _sketch artist_. Anko diminta untuk mendeskripsikan muka Kurenai dan _sketch artist_, dengan menggunakan program khusus, memasangkan beberapa bagian muka hingga persis seperti muka Kurenai.

Sementara itu, di sebuah ruangan, Sasuke dan Sakura sedang dalam telepon. Mereka menelepon sekolah Konohamaru dan beberapa tempat yang pernah Kurenai datangi.

"Rambut coklat, 168 cm, warna matanya merah, uh.. dia mempunyai anak berumur 11 tahun bernama Konohamaru.."

"Sarutobi Konohamaru. Well, biar aku tanya ini. Apa dia kesekolah hari ini? Kami punya sketsa yang bisa kami faks kesana," kata Sakura di telepon.

"Tidak, aku mengerti. Terima kasih." Sasuke kemudian menutup telepon-nya.

"Terima kasih." Kali ini Sakura yang menutup telepon-nya.

"Aku mau beli kopi, kau mau kopi?" tanya Sasuke, pandangannya kebawah menatap beberapa kertas.

"Ng.. tidak. Terima kasih," jawab Sakura seadanya.

"Seberapa lama kau mau marah padaku, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat kepalanya.

"Oh, semuanya tentang itu? Aku marah kepadamu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ini.. masih tentang aku lupa ulang tahunmu?" tanya Sasuke balik.

"Dengar, aku tidak mau makan siang kemarin. Kenapa kau buat itu sebagai masalah besar?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam sesaat, kemudian matanya menatap mata onyx Sasuke. "Tolong bantu aku, Sasuke. _Don't reduce me to some shallow clingy girlfriend that's starting to suffocate you_, ok? Ini bukan tentang itu. Sejak kakakmu meninggal aku.. aku merasa aku kehilangan sahabat terbaikku. Dan aku tidak mengatakan ini atas iri, ok? Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan seseorang yang kau sayangi. Melihat mereka di satu hari dan tidak melihat mereka lagi untuk hari-berikutnya.. dan kau tahu kau tak akan pernah melihat mereka lagi. Aku tidak akan menyangka kau tak akan bersedih hati. Tapi jelas kau memutuskan untuk melalui itu sendirian!" kata Sakura. Sasuke sudah tidak bisa lagi menatap mata Sakura. Ia melihat kebawah.

"Ok, aku mengerti." Sakura kemudian berdiri. "Salahku mengira kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk diajak bicara. Dan kau tahu, aku tidak marah padamu." Sasuke masih menatap lantai. Ia tidak tahu kenapa, tapi ia sedikit merasa malu.

"Aku marah pada diriku sendiri." Kalimat itu mengangkat kepala Sasuke. Tapi Sakura belum selesai bicara.

"Karena aku jatuh cinta padamu dan.. aku harus mencari cara.. untuk dapat melepasnya." Sakura kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar dan menarik pintu kaca didepannya dengan kasar, dan keluar dari ruangan itu. Ia tak bisa berlama-lama dengan Sasuke.

Di ruangan kaca itu, Sasuke duduk, diam, tidak percaya apa yang baru saja dia dengar. Ia ingin mengejarnya, tapi kakinya tidak menurut. Akhirnya Sasuke hanya menatap Sakura pergi.

-A Confession-

Beberapa hari setelah pengakuan dan 'sedikit' ceramah dari Sakura, Sasuke mulai bisa melihat dengan jelas. Apa saja yang tidak bisa ia lihat (bukan hantu atau semacamnya..). Terlebih lagi, ia bisa melihat apa saja yang Sakura sudah perbuat padanya selama kurang lebih 2 tahun ini.

Sakura membuatnya tersenyum..

Sakura membuatnya tertawa..

Sakura membuatnya menangis..

Sakura membuatnya bahagia..

Sakura membuatnya mengerti.. mengerti tentang cinta.. dan ia tidak akan melepas Sakura hanya karena Sakura men-ceramahi-nya. Harus Sasuke akui, ceramah Sakura itu ada benarnya juga. Sejak kematian kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi, yang tewas dibunuh orang yang dendam dengan Sasuke, beberapa bulan yang lalu, ia semakin menutup. Semua ia lalui sendiri, tak mau menyeret orang lain kedalamnya. Sebagian besar orang membiarkannya, karena _messin' with Uchiha Sasuke means messin' with your life_. Tapi ternyata Sakura melihatnya sebagai orang lain. Selama ini, orang melihat Sasuke sebagai 'Orang yang tertutup'. Tapi Sakura tidak. Ia melihat Sasuke sebagai 'Orang yang perlu dibuka'. Dan Sasuke menghargai itu. Sungguh.

Dan hari itulah Sasuke berencana untuk meminta maaf ke Sakura. Minta maaf karena melupakan ulang tahun-nya. Minta maaf karena menolak makan siang bersama. Minta maaf karena dia berjalan sendiri. Minta maaf karena Sakura sudah mengambil berat terhadapnya terlalu banyak. Sakura sendiri.. Sasuke juga ngga yakin apa Sakura mau memaafkannya..

RRR!! RRR!!

Sasuke mengambil handphone-nya dari sakunya. Ia mengecek caller-ID-nya. Uzumaki Naruto.

"Uchiha."

"Hey, kau ke apartemen Anko lagi, sono! Sama Sakura doang tapinya," kata Naruto dari seberang telepon. Ketika mendengar nama Sakura, Sasuke langsung melihat kesempatan untuk minta maaf. Apalagi ini hanya mereka berdua.

"Baiklah," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Oke! Udah sono! Pergi! Hush.. hush!"

"Ceritanya gue diusir?"

"Bercanda.. Dah!"

"Dah.."

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan membuangnya. Ia kemudian berjalan ke ruang loker untuk mengambil lencana-nya, pistol-nya dan peralatannya.

-A Confession-

Sasuke dan Sakura sudah sampai didepan apartemen yang terbakar itu. Sasuke mematikan mesin mobil SUV kepunyaan kepolisian Konoha. Tapi ia tidak langsung turun. Ia duduk dulu sebentar ditempatnya. Sakura juga duduk sebentar. Sakura punya alasan. Dia lelah. Sudah hampir 72 jam dia tidak tidur mengurusi kasus ini. Sakura diam ditempatnya, matanya tertutup.

"Hei," panggil Sasuke. Sakura membuka matanya perlahan dan menoleh pada Sasuke.

"Aku minta maaf," kata Sasuke. Sakura masih diam.

"Mungkin.. mungkin kita perlu bicara," lanjut Sasuke. Sakura diam, tidak ada ekspresi dimukanya. Tapi pandangan matanya tertuju pada Sasuke. Setelah beberapa detik, akhirnya Sakura buka mulut.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" tanya Sakura bingung. Sasuke menatapnya dengan muka bingung juga.

"Aku lupa ulang tahunmu. Aku tidak mau pergi makan siang denganmu. Aku.. hanya ingin minta maaf," kata Sasuke menunduk, tiba-tiba mengetahui bahwa perseneling mobilnya adalah benda yang menarik untuk ditatap.

"Sasuke.. Harusnya aku yang minta maaf. Dengan seenaknya memaksamu untuk makan siang denganku dan dengan seenaknya ikut campur dalam kematian kakakmu.. Mungkin dalam hal ini aku yang salah," kata Sakura.

"Aku juga ingin berterima kasih dan meminta maaf. Terima kasih, karena selama 2 tahun ini kau begitu mengambil berat terhadapku. Dan maaf, karena kau terlalu repot mengambil berat aku. Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu." Sakura membuka pintu mobil dan menutupnya. Kemudian terdengar bagasi mobil terbuka dan Sakura mengambil peralatannya. Setelah Sakura menutup bagasi mobil -dengan agak sedikit keras-, tinggalah Sasuke didalam mobil, diam. Ok, jadi rencana 1 gagal. Saatnya membuat rencana 2, dan ia harap ini berhasil.

-A Confession-

RRR! RRR!

Handphone Sakura bergetar. Sakura mengeluarkannya dari kantong jaket-nya dan mengecek caller-ID-nya. Terpampang disitu 'Uchiha Sasuke' dengan foto Sasuke dibawahnya. Sakura memencet 'Answer'.

"Hei."

"Hei. Kau dimana?" tanya Sasuke dari seberang.

"Aku sedang mengambil 'rain-walk'. Hal di keluargaku, kau tak akan mengerti," jawab Sakura.

"Yeah, mungkin. Mungkin ada beberapa hal yang aku mengerti sekarang. Bagaimana dengan itu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Seperti apa?"

"Betapa menyesalnya aku karena mendorongmu keluar dari hidupku?"

"Sasuke, aku sudah mencoba memberimu ruang tapi aku tidak tahu berapa lama lagi aku bisa merasa sendirian. Hal itu memberantakkan kerjaku. Hal itu melukai hatiku," kata Sakura.

"Aku tahu. Aku bersumpah itu tidak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Karena kenyataannya.. kenyataannya aku kangen padamu. Aku kangen padamu lebih dari apa yang bisa kukatakan padamu jika, uh.. aku tidak tahu bagaimana menyampaikannya."

"Apakah kau tahu seberapa susahnya kau untuk mencintai?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke, diseberang telepon, tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. Sakura juga ikut tersenyum mendengar tawa Sasuke.

"Bagaimana kalau kau datang ke sini dan beritahu aku secara langsung?" tanya Sasuke. "_Please?"_

Sakura terdiam sesaat. Sasuke juga. Sakura bingung. Akhirnya ia menjawab, "Aku harus pergi." Sakura kemudian mematikan _line_.

­-A Confession-

Besoknya..

"Teme, lagi ngga ada kerjaan ya?" tanya Naruto.

"Iya nih."

"Boleh-boleh aja si lo bosen tapi.. JANGAN DUDUK DI KURSI GUE DONG!" teriak Naruto. Sasuke menatap sahabatnya itu dengan malas dan beranjak dari kursi besar Naruto.

"Bersihin dulu!" perintah Naruto.

"Emang gue babu lo!?"

"Lo kan anak buah gue!"

Dengan bersungut-sungut, Sasuke membersihkan kursi kulit Naruto itu.

"Tuh, udah!"

"Makasih. Udah sana lo pergi! Lo kan masih ada 2 kasus lagi yang masih kebuka. Jangan leye-leye dong!" kata Naruto. Dengan sebuah 'iya' lemas, Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya keluar dari kantor kaca milik Naruto. Setelah Sasuke hilang dari pandangan, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Teme.. kalo gitu pasti lagi ada masalah sama Sakura-chan.." katanya.

"Masalah apa sih, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata yang tiba-tiba masuk.

"Whoa! Hinata-chan! Jangan bikin kaget, ah!" kata Naruto.

"Ma-maaf! Oh ya, Naruto-kun, ini _tox report_-nya. Tadi Tenten-chan yang ngasi," kata Hinata sambil menyerahkan sebuah file.

"Oh, makasih ya, Hinata-chan."

"Iya."

"Eh, Hinata-chan!" Hinata, yang baru aja mau buka pintu, berbalik lagi.

"I-iya, Naruto-kun?"

"Nanti malem mau makan bareng? Aku traktir deh!" kata Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum manis. "Baiklah. _Shift_ kita selesai jam setengah delapan," kata Hinata.

"Berarti, aku tunggu kau di ruang loker. Setengah delapan.. lewat dikit deh ya," kata Naruto. Hinata mengangguk dan membuka pintu kaca kantor Naruto dan ia keluar dari situ.

­-A Confession-

Setelah Anko dan Sasuke menangkap Kurenai dan Kiba menginterogasi-nya, mereka meminta baju yang Kurenai pakai. Ketika Sasuke dan Anko memasuki lab, mereka langsung disambut kalimat beruntun dari Sakura.

"Aku mungkin punya petunjuk yang bisa dimana Sarutobi Kurenai menyekap Mihoko Sato. Hanya petunjuk sih.."

"Dan.. apa itu?" tanya Anko.

"Sandplain gerardia. Jatuh dari baju Kurenai."

"Dia _florist_. Pasti dia banyak di bajunya," kata Anko.

"Benar. Tapi yang seperti ini hanya datang dari tanaman langka yang dilindungi di Konoha. Malah, 6 dari 12 tanaman ini didunia dilestarikan di bagian barat Konoha," kata Sakura menerangkan panjang lebar.

"Ok. Jadi kita pergi ke barat Konoha," kata Sasuke.

"Tidak, karena, aku tidak berpikir bahwa disanalah asal dari serpihan-serpihan bungan di baju Kurenai ini. Aku menemukan jejak _chemical toxin_. Tanaman di barat Konoha, mereka bukan hanya langka tetapi juga dilestarikan dan _federally protected_. Tidak mungkin mereka membiarkan bahan kimia masuk ke tanaman ini," kata Sakura.

"Jadi, maksudmu, tanaman yang ini, yang ada di baju Kurenai, ditumbuhkan dilain tempat di Konoha," kata Anko.

"Secara ilegal," lanjut Sakura.

"Jadi, menumbuhkan tanaman ini adalah ilegal.." kata Sasuke.

"_Well,_ seseorang pasti telah mencurinya dan menumbuhkannya diluar barat Konoha. Mereka bisa dituntut ke pengadilan, karena itu aku mengalami masalah dalam mencari lokasinya. Jadi, aku membuat beberapa asumsi. Dimanapun tanaman ini ditumbuhkan, mereka dekat dengan pabrik," kata Sakura lagi.

"Masuk akal. Bahan kimia dari pabrik terbawa oleh angin dan jatuh tepat diatas tanaman. Boom!" kata Sasuke.

"Aku sudah mencari semua pabrik yang berdekatan dengan tanah kosong, gedung kosong, rumah hijau di Konoha. Aku tidak bisa berjanji apa-apa tapi aku masih berharap," kata Sakura.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanya Sasuke pada Anko.

"Mudah-mudahan Sakura menemukan sesuatu. Sekarang, kita akan coba dengan Kurenai di tahanan. Kita harus membuat dia mengungkapkan dimana dia menahan Mihoko Sato." Dengan itu, Anko pergi keluar lab. Tinggalah Sasuke dan Sakura berdua. Lab sedang sepi. Sudah sore, banyak yang _shift-_nya sudah habis.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Anko dengan tampang 'jangan-tinggalkan-aku-sendiri-disini'. Tapi apa boleh buat, Anko sudah pergi untuk menemui Naruto dan Kiba.

_"Rencana 3. Mudah-mudahan berhasil!"_ batin Sasuke. Tunggu dulu, rencana 2 yang mana? Rencana 2 itu.. yang Sasuke menelepon Sakura waktu Sakura sedang 'rain-walking'.

"Sakura. Aku.." Sebelum Sasuke dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura sudah memotong.

"Mungkin tidak perlu maaf lagi," kata Sakura. Sasuke tertawa kecil.

"_Well,_ kita sudah mendengar banyak maaf sebelumnya, huh?" Sasuke dan Sakura tertawa bersama. Setelah itu, mereka terdiam lagi.

"Sakura, kali ini aku serius. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tak akan pernah terjadi lagi. Kau mau memaafkanku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Entahlah, Sasuke. Ada banyak hal yang sudah kau perbuat padaku. Maaf.. aku tidak berpikir satu maaf bisa memaafkan semuanya," kata Sakura.

"Kau mau aku meminta maaf berapa kali?" tanya Sasuke polos.

Sakura tersenyum melihat kepolosan Sasuke. "Bukan itu. Hanya saja.."

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, ok? _I'll do anything for you to forgive me_," kata Sasuke.

"Baiklah. _Apology accepted_," kata Sakura. Sasuke tersenyum cerah. Ia lega.

"Terima kasih!" kata Sasuke.

"Sama-sama. Sekarang, kau bilang kau akan melakukan apa saja kan?" tanya Sakura. Muka Sasuke langsung pucat.

"Tenang saja.. Hal kecil."

-A Confession-

**Happy birthday, Sakura. I know it's kinda late but I thought, since you have accepted my apology, I should do something. **

**This is all your idea, ok? But I'm happy doing it. I'll call you on 7. On the dot, ok?**

_**-Sasuke-**_

Sakura membaca kartu yang dipegangnya sambil tersenyum. Ia menemukan kartu itu tergeletak di dalam loker-nya. Ia kemudian mengecek jam tangannya. Jam 7 kurang 1 menit. Tiba-tiba, handphone Sakura bergetar. Ia mengecek caller-ID-nya dan cepat-cepat mengangkatnya.

"Kau semenit lebih cepat!" kata Sakura.

"Oh ya? Di jam-ku sih.. jam 7 pas," kata Sasuke dari seberang telepon.

"Wow, aku harus menyamakan jam-ku dengan jam-mu. Ada apa?" tanya Sakura sambil tertawa.

"_I was wondering, maybe before you go home.. dinner? My turn to buy?_" tanya Sasuke.

"_That's my line!_ Tapi, ngga apa-apa deh. Kau dimana?" tanya Sakura.

"Aku baru keluar dari kantor Naruto. Kau pasti di ruang loker," kata Sasuke.

"Hehe.. iya. Baiklah, aku tunggu kau di ruang loker. Ok. Bye." Sakura kemudian menutup handphone-nya.

"Sakura-chan juga mau makan malam?" tanya Hinata dari belakang Sakura. Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Hi-hinata! Jangan bikin kaget dong!" kata Sakura sambil mengelus dadanya.

"Aneh. Kau orang kedua yang bilang itu padaku hari ini," kata Hinata.

"Siapa yang pertama?"

"Naruto-kun."

"Oh.."

"Jadi, Sakura-chan mau makan dimana?" tanya Hinata.

"Ng.. ngga tau. Sasuke yang menentukan. Kau ngapain disini?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, aku juga mau makan malam. Aku disini menunggu Naruto-kun," kata Hinata.

"Ciee.. Yang lagi nunggu!" goda Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kan juga nunggu?" tanya Hinata. Seketika itu juga, Sakura berhenti menggoda Hinata dan bergumam, "Oh iya, ya..".

"Sakura!" Sakura berbalik ketika namanya dipanggil. Diambang pintu ruang loker, berdiri seorang Uchiha Sasuke, dengan gaya cool-nya yang biasa.

"Sasuke!" Sakura menghampirinya. "Jadi, kita mau kemana?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada restoran baru di tengah kota (disini ceritanya Konoha tuh kota, bukan desa) namanya 'Bourdain's'. Katanya makanan disana enak," kata Sasuke.

"Kau mencuri ide-ku, teme!" kata seseorang dari belakang Sasuke.

"Dobe! Ngapain kau disini!?" tanya Sasuke, agak sedikit kaget.

"Emang gue dilarang kesini? Gue mau jemput Hinata," kata Naruto sambil menghampiri Hinata.

"Ngga elit amat lo, jemput disini.. Emang pada mau ngapain?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Gue ama Hinata mau makan malam. Di restoran baru yang kau sebut tadi itu, teme," kata Naruto.

"Oh, jadi kita akan makan disana, Naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata. Naruto mengangguk.

"Kebetulan. Manajer-nya adalah teman ayahku. Mungkin kita bisa pergi bersama dan.. dapat diskon mungkin?" tanya Hinata menunggu persetujuan. Muka Sakura sudah cerah.

"Wah! Boleh tuh!" seru Sakura mengangguk setuju. Tapi kedua cowok agak ragu-ragu.

"Gimana ya.. Gue ngga mau satu tempat ama dobe. Bisa-bisa gue ketularan virus bodohnya," kata Sasuke pura-pura mikir.

"Gimana ya.. Gue ngga mau satu tempat ama teme. Bisa-bisa gue ketularan virus sok keren-nya itu," Naruto membalas ejekan Sasuke.

"Huh! Kalian ini! Tidak ada hari tanpa mengejek! Sudah! Kalian mau atau tidak?" tanya Sakura. Naruto dan Sasuke masih ragu. Tapi akhirnya mengangguk. Takut entar di geplak ama cewek mereka (kalo Naruto, takut ternyata Hinata lagi PMS).

"_Ok, then! Shall we go?_" tanya Sakura. Tangan kanannya menggelayut pada lengan kiri Sasuke. Sasuke blushing (I've warned you about the OOC..).

"Baiklah. Ayo, Naruto-kun," ajak Hinata. Mereka berdua kemudian keluar tapi hanya sampai ambang pintu.

"Kau tidak ikut, teme?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, aku disini dulu," jawab Sasuke. Naruto tersenyum, menyadari rencana Sasuke. Ia kemudian segera mengajak Hinata ke mobilnya. Kini, tinggalah Sasuke, berdua dengan Sakura di ruang loker.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu," kata Sasuke.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Ada dua. Pertama, terima kasih sudah memaafkanku," kata Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum. Senyum (dalam opini Sasuke) aphrodite (3). Aphrodite-pun kalah kali!

"Sama-sama. Ini sudah ketiga kalinya kau katakan itu hari ini," kata Sakura, yang langsung disambut Sasuke yang tertawa kecil. Lalu Sakura memulai lagi.

"Lalu yang kedua a-?" Sebelum Sakura bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sakura dapat merasakan bibir lembut Sasuke.

_"Tidak mungkin! Sasuke.." _Berbagai pikiran berkecamuk dikepala Sakura.

Setelah beberapa detik, mereka berpisah. Mereka berdua blushing.

"Sasuke.." Sakura berusaha mengatakan kata-kata selanjutnya tapi ia tidak bisa. Tiba-tiba, handphone Sasuke berbunyi. Sasuke segera mengangkatnya.

"Apaaaa??" tanya Sasuke ke telepon. Tampaknya dia agak sewot.

"Duh.. Lo tuh dimana sih? Cepetan dong ah!" seru seseorang dari seberang telepon.

"Dobe, sabar dikit bisa ga sih!?" balas Sasuke. Ternyata itu Naruto.

"Hih! Sebel gue urusan ama lo! Ya udah. 2 menit! Kalo ngga gue tinggal!" kata Naruto.

"Bodo amat lo tinggal, kan gue punya mobil sendiri. Kalo ngga pake SUV kepolisian aja. Gampang kan?" kata Sasuke santai.

"Bener deh, makan ati gue ngomong ama lo!" kata Naruto. Kemudian ia mematikan _line._

"Naruto?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk.

"U-udah yuk, kita ke parkiran aja. Udah malem nih," kata Sasuke sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura. Sakura tersenyum dan ikut berjalan. Masa bodo dengan peraturan kepolisian tentang 'Hubungan antar pekerja'. Yang penting mereka bersama, ngga masalah kan?

Ketika mereka sedang di lift berdua, Sakura menanyakan sesuatu. "Oh ya, Sasuke, kenapa kau bisa lupa hari ulang tahun-ku?".

Sasuke menatap muka Sakura dengan horror. Dia sudah menyangka Sakura akan menanyakan itu. Ia menghela nafas. Dan membalikkan badannya menghadap pada Sakura.

"Ok. Pertama, aku benar-benar lupa. Maaf." Sakura mengangguk. "Lalu kedua.. uh.. aku.. waktu itu sedang jalan-jalan.." kata Sasuke takut-takut.

"Jalan-jalan? Dengan siapa, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

"Karin.."

Hening..

Hening..

"Sakura?"

"A-ahahaha! Ternyata dengan Karin toh," kata Sakura. Ia tertawa setelah mendengar nama Karin. Sasuke semaking bingung.

"Emang kenapa?"

"Ngga. Lucu aja. Kamu, Karin, jalan-jalan bareng. Ahaha!" Sakura kembali tertawa.

"Ini bukan bercanda tau!" kata Sasuke.

"Iya, aku tau. Tapi.." Sakura mendekat ke Sasuke.

"Kau kan denganku sekarang."

Dan pintu terbuka di _parking lot_.

**. . THE END . .**

Ok, apa ini sebenernya ONESHOT?? Terlalu panjang buat ONESHOT. Aturan Helen buat TWOSHOT aja ya.. apa salahnya sih buat TWOSHOT? Heran deh.. Tau ngga sih, Helen tuh mau nulis kalimat 'Sakura dapat merasakan bibir lembut Sasuke' butuh waktu 2 JAM! Karena tangan Helen benci ama kalimat begituan. Ngga tau kenapa.. Setiap mau nulis gitu pasti Helen guling-guling di tempat tidur sambil treak-treak 'NGGA BISA! NGGA BISA! GIMANA NIH!? GIMANAAA?? Alah, lebai deh gue.." Pasti begitu. Udah tradisi di tubuh Helen..

Glosary!

(1) Lab rats: Polisi forensik yang bekerja di laboratorium (di fan fic ini).

(2) Serology: Ahli serum.

(3) Aphrodite: Dewi cinta dan kecantikan.

Kindly R&R!


	2. Love Runs Cold

**A Confession**

Summary: "Apa kita baik-baik saja?" "Tentu saja." SasuSaku. Slight NaruHina. AU.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE THINGS!

Setelah dipikir-pikir, akhirnya Helen bikin juga chapter 2-nya. Helen kalo buat fic, susah di oneshot-in sih. Pinginnya panjaaaang terus. Abis juga temen-temen Helen yang baca chapter 1 bilang SasuSaku-nya kurang. Oke deh, SasuSaku disini lebih banyak! Enjoy! Oiya, A Confession ini kayak galeri Dantana jadi kalo yang udah pernah nonton episode Dantana yang ditulis disini, jangan kaget (ngapain kaget?) ya.

Warning: OOC. OC.

Keterangan: Di fic ini...

**Danny Messer: Uchiha Sasuke**

**Lindsay Monroe: Haruno Sakura**

**Fic ini bilingual, Indonesia dan Inggris.**

**Setiap chapter timeline-nya berbeda. Maksudnya, chapter 1 kan tentang ulang tahun udah selesai dan SasuSaku udah baikan, nah di chapter ini dan selanjutnya bisa jadi tentang ulang tahun itu dan SasuSaku belum baikan. Kesimpulannya: Ketika chapter 2 muncul, cerita di chapter 1 ngga pernah ada. Begitu capter 3 muncul, cerita di chapter 2 ngga pernah ada. Dan seterusnya. Begitu deh... MENGERTILAH!!**

**A Confession**

CHAPTER 2: Love Run Cold

"Hei, Sakura, tunggu!" Sakura berbalik ketika namanya dipanggil. Didepannya, terlihat Sasuke, yang sedang berlari menghampirinya sambil melambaikan tangan. Sakura pasang senyum.

"Selamat pagi, Sasuke," sapa Sakura begitu Sasuke sudah sampai didepannya.

"Pagi," jawab Sasuke, simpel dan stay cool. Kadang Sakura suka geli sendiri melihat sikap Sasuke yang wajib jaga image begitu.

"Senyum gede banget. Good mood?" tanya Sasuke.

"Emang aku ngga boleh good mood?" tanya Sakura balik.

"Ngga sih, cuma.."

"Iya aku lagi good mood. Kemarin malam tidurku nyenyak," kata Sakura tersenyum.

"Kemarin kok cemberut melulu sih? Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ya iyalah! Masa' aku disuruh ngebedah tikus? Yang bener aja Naruto!? Ngasi tikus.. yang ngebedah-bedah itu kan kerjaannya Lee?" tanya Sakura, agak kesel juga dia nginget kejadian kemarin. Dia diberi bahan bukti. Bangkai tikus. Dan Naruto menyuruhnya membedah tikus itu karena tikus itu dicurigai memakan barang bukti. Walau barang itu akhirnya ketemu -di usus besar, udah mau jadi feses-, tapi Sakura tetep ngga terima.

"Naruto takut kali. Terakhir kali Naruto nyerahin kerjaan autopsi ke Lee kan, waktu Nauto dateng si Lee lagi maenin tu usus mayat," kata Sasuke. Sakura bergidik ngeri.

"Segitunya kah?" tanyanya. Sasuke mengangguk. "Naruto trauma kali ya? Heran deh, kenapa dia di-_hired_ dan kenapa juga di bisa jadi kepala M.E (1)!?" tanya Sakura bingung sekaligus teriak.

"Mungkin waktu itu lagi kurang pekerja jadi kepolisian asal nyomot orang? Percaya deh.." kata Sasuke.

"Walau kamu mau ngerayu ditengah hujan-pun, aku ngga bakal percaya," kata Sakura tersenyum jahil. Sasuke cemberut. Mereka kemudian berbelok ke kiri, kearah ruang loker.

"Maksudku, setiap tahun, hampir 1200 orang yang melamar menjadi M.E disini. Kekurangan orang? _I don't think so!_" ujar Sakura ketika ia sampai didepan lokernya. Ia kemudian memasukkan nomer pin loker-nya. "Mungkin waktu diterima, Lee masih pinter dan ngga error kayak sekarang," lanjut Sakura.

"Atau beruntung.." kata Sasuke pelan sambil membuka loker-nya. "Dari 1200 orang itu, hanya 11 orang yang terpilih kan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk tapi pandangannya masih sibuk ke lokernya.

"Apa waktu itu kepolisian lagi error ya?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangkat bahunya dan menutup pintu loker-nya.

"Sasuke masih ada berapa _open cases_ lagi?" tanya Sakura sambil menutup pintu loker dan bersandar di pintu.

"Dua hari yang lalu kan ada 2, yang satu udah selesai. Berarti tinggal satu ini. Yang ini juga ngerjainnya sama Naruto dan Gaara, jadi masih bisa enjoy lah, dikit.." jawab Sasuke.

"Sama Gaara? Sabaku no Gaara pindahan dari Suna? Yang anaknya sifatnya rada-rada mirip Sasuke itu? Emang sama dia enjoy gitu?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke menutup pintu lokernya.

"Ngga bisa dibilang 'enjoy' bener-bener 'enjoy' sih tapi kami kan punya kesamaan juga jadi ya.. kalo ngomong nyambung aja gitu," kata Sasuke sambil menyematkan lencana kepolisiannya di celananya. "Lagipula, dia anaknya ngga 'gitu-gitu' amat kok."

"'Gitu-gitu' apa? 'Gitu-gitu' cakep? Aih, Sasuke merasa tersaingi nih.. Jujur aja, si Gaara itu menurutku cukup cakep kok," kata Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya.

"Oh, jadi maksudnya mau ninggalin gue?" tanya Sasuke bercanda.

"Ya nggalah! Cuma opini doang! Tapi tetep Sasuke kok yang di tangga paling atas!" kata Sakura.

"Kamu hari ini ada berapa kasus?" kali ini Sasuke yang nanya.

"Satu juga. Sama Kiba," kata Sakura.

"Berdua doang?"

"Ngga, sama Ino."

"Oh.. Yang di apartemen itu ya?"

"Iya. Udah yuk ah, ntar telat dimarahin ama Anko lagi.." kata Sakura.

"Sebenernya disini bos tuh Naruto apa Anko sih?" Sakura tersenyum mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Mereka kemudian keluar ruang loker bersama.

-A Confession-

"Ah! Dateng juga lo!" Ino segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sakura. Ia membungkuk untuk meletakkan peralatannya ditanah.

"Gini, gue mulai mikirin tentang tapak sepatu di tanah itu. Mungkin ngga sih ada yang pake sepatu sebesar itu dengan kedalaman yang dihasilkan sebesar.." Ino lalu berjalan ke peralatannya dan mengambil penggaris skala. Ia kemudian mengukur kedalaman tapak sepatu tersebut. ".. 0,3 cm?"

"Mungkin orang yang mengangkut korban kurus?" tanya Sakura sambil mulai memakai sarung tangannya.

"Ngga mungkin. Tapak sepatu sebesar ini hanya dipakai orang yang besar. Dan mana ada coba, orang gede tapi kurus?" tanya Ino.

"Um.. ranting?" Ino langsung memberi tampang 'please deh'.

"Oh iya, ukuran sepatu segitu, ukurannya berapa sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Segini ya.. kurang lebih 41 lah. Kenapa?" tanya Ino. Sakura tersenyum penuh misteri.

"Gue punya orang yang bisa ngebantu," kata Sakura.

"Siapa? Kiba?" tanya Ino antusias.

"Bukanlah! Dia nomer sepatunya lebih gede kali, dari 41!" jawab Sakura.

"Trus, siapa?"

-A Confession-

"_Look, I really appreciate this.._" kata Sakura sambil berjalan.

"Iya, iya. Gue juga mau ngambil _break_ dari kasus dulu. Kerja ama Gaara ngga apa-apa tapi kerja ama si dobe itu loh. Sok bos banget tuh anak!"

"Sabar ya.."

Saat Sakura dan Sasuke sampai ditempat, udah nunggu Kiba, yang begitu ngeliat Sasuke langsung ngeliatin sepasang sepatu ke muka Sasuke.

"Iya, sepatu. Gue tau. Ngapain si lo pake nunjukin ke muka gue begini?" tanya Sasuke rada sewot.

"Ya ni sepatu buat lo pake lah! Nih!" kata Kiba sambil menyerahkan sepatu kulit berwarna cokelat tersebut ke Sasuke. Sasuke melepas sepatu hitamnya dan memakai gantinya.

"Nah, sekarang gue ngapain?" tanya Sasuke.

"Gendong."

"Heh?"

"Gendong gue!" Sakura memerintah Sasuke agar Sasuke menggendongnya. Sasuke langsung menggendong Sakura _bridal style_.

"Kiba, barbel-nya," Sakura meminta barbel kepada Kiba dan Kiba menyerahkannya tapi belom afdol kalo belom ngatain.

"Kalo mau nikah, ngga usah pake barbel. Bahaya tau!" kata Kiba sambil cengengesan. Sasuke diam, stay cool. Sementara Sakura udah ngerebut barbel dari tangan Kiba dengan kasar dan udah ambil ancang-ancang mau mukul Kiba pake barbel waktu Sasuke bilang, "Udahlah biarin aja. Kalo mau ngabisin Kiba ntar aja. Sekarang kasus dulu." Sakura langsung diam dan meletakkan barbel diperutnya.

"Ok, jadi.. berat korban adalah aku tambah barbel ini, sementara kira-kira berat badan pembunuh sekitar berat Sasuke. Jadi, tinggal kita lihat apa jika pembunuh yang menggendong korban berjalan di tanah itu, kedalaman yang diperoleh sama atau.. Sasuke!" Sakura tiba-tiba memanggil nama Sasuke. Sasuke langsung sadar.

"Hah? Iya? Apa?"

"Kamu bengongin apaan sih?" tanya Sakura.

"Itu, kelihatan ngga? Tapak sepatu itu lebih dalam yang bagian depan," kata Sasuke. Kiba langsung memeriksa.

"Iya benar, lebih dalam," kata Kiba.

"Tapi, kenapa?" tanya Sakura, masih digendong Sasuke.

"Mungkin kebesaran? Biasanya orang yang memakai sepatu kebesaran, kaki lebih cenderung dimajukan kedepan daripada ke belakang, bukan?" Sasuke memberi hipotesis. Dia pernah diajari Naruto, bahwa hipotesis adalah usulan teori sementara teori adalah hipotesis yang sudah dibuktikan (beginian aja diajarin Naruto?).

"Tapi, boleh juga mencoba. Ayo, Sasuke!" kata Sakura sambil membetulkan posisi barbel-nya. Sasuke, dengan susah payah, jalan ditanah.

"Hum.. kayaknya masih lebih dalam kalian deh," kata Kiba sambil mengamati tapak sepatu Sasuke.

"Tuh kan bener apa kata gue."

"Um.. Sasuke? Turunin dong." Sasuke langsung sadar dan cepat-cepat menurunkan Sakura. Sebenernya, menurut Sasuke, Sakura lumayan berat juga, tapi entah kenapa jadi ringan begitu udah terbiasa.

"AHA!" teriak Kiba lebay beberapa saat kemudian, membuat Sakura terlonjak kaget.

"Apa sih lo!? Bikin kaget aja.." ujar Sakura. Kiba lalu berbalik menghadap 2 temannya itu.

"Gue kayaknya tau deh gimana pembunuhan ini bisa berlaku!"

­-A Confession-

Beberapa hari kemudian..

"Hah? _Suicide_? Gimana bisa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Katanya Kiba sih, korban pake sepatu itu sendiri ke TKP dan menembak dirinya sendiri. Setelah dia selidiki, ternyata emang bener. Pokoknya gitu deh," kata Sakura.

"Oh.." Sasuke manggut-manggut ngerti. "Tapi kok cuma menyelidiki begitu ampe 4 hari?" tanyanya. Sakura mengangkat bahu.

"Kasus Sasuke ama Gaara juga udah selesai hari ini kan?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk singkat.

"Trus gantinya, kita dikasi kasus ini." Sakura dan Sasuke memasuki sebuah ruangan yang hampir semuanya tertutup es. Dinding, langit-langit, lantai semua tertutup es. "Mana di tempat dingin lagi!" omel Sakura.

"Sakura.. mana ada tempat ada es ngga dingin?" tanya Sasuke. Ia meletakkan peralatannya disamping kursi -atau lebih tepatnya singgasana- tempat korban mati. Ia kemudian mengamati keadaan tubuh korban.

"Terdapat luka lumayan besar diperut korban, kemungkinan COD (2). Di tempat seperti ini, susah untuk mengetahui TOD (3) yang sebenarnya, tapi mudah-mudahan Lee bisa tau," kata Sasuke sambil memerika sisi-sisi pinggul korban. Sakura menatapnya dengan tatapan 'serius-mau-dikasih-ke-Lee-?'.

"Tidak ada kantong.. tidak ada ID.." kata Sasuke.

"Aoi Mihokozowa, 22 tahun. Mahasiswi di Universitas Negeri Konoha, Jurusan Ekonomi," kata sebuah suara dibelakang Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura menoleh. Mereka melihat seseorang yang familiar.

"Ah, Detektif Hyuuga. Apa lagi yang kau 'pungut' dari si korban?" tanya Sasuke dengan sarkastik. Detektif itu menancapkan mata abu-abu-nya pada mata onyx Sasuke. Lama mereka berpandangan sinis, kemudian detektif muda itu menunduk melihat buku catatan-nya sambil berkata, "Dia adalah ratu di sini."

"Ratu?" tanya Sakura bingung. Hyuuga mengangguk. "Ratu apa maksudnya?"

"Setiap tahun, di club ini ada yang dipanggil 'Ice Princess Beauty Peagent'. Intinya sih, sama saja seperti beuty peagent pada umumnya," kata Hyuuga.

"_Ice princess?_ Sepertinya dia memang ditakdirkan untuk menjadi es.." jawab Sasuke sambil memandang luka besar diperut korban.

"Segede begini.. Pake apa ya?" tanya Sakura sambil ikut memandangi luka tersebut.

"Stalaktit." Sasuke dan Sakura memandang Hyuuga dengan bingung. Ia lalu memberi tanda dengan matanya untuk melihat keatas. Sasuke dan Sakura melihat keatas.

"Dia ditusuk.. dengan _stalaktit_?" tanya Sasuke ngga percaya, menekankan satu kata terakhir dari kalimatnya.

"Dan sekarang bahan bukti kita sedang mencair.."

-A Confession-

Setelah mayat sudah dikirim ke ruang autopsi, Sasuke dan Sakura memutuskan untuk turun kebawah, ruang ganti. Ruang ganti yang berada tepat dibawah lantai klub bercat putih kusam, dengan berbagai ornamen (kebanyakan ornamen es) di dinding. Sasuke dan Sakura kemudian membagi tugas. Sasuke memeriksa bagian kiri, Sakura ambil bagian kanan. Mereka kemudian bekerja dalam diam karena memang tak ada yang bisa dibicarakan. Kemudian ketika Sasuke sedang mencari sidik jari di sebuah gelas wine, ia teringat sesuatu.

"Ehm, Sakura?" panggilnya. Sakura tidak menoleh tapi hanya menjawab dengan sebuah, "Hm?".

"Malam ini lo ngga ada rencana apa-apa kan?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura menjawab singkat. "Ngga." Tapi pandangannya belum lepas dari benda apapun yang sedang diperiksanya.

"Mau ngga malam ini kita makan malam bareng?" tanya Sasuke. Kali ini Sakura membalikkan badannya menghadap Sasuke diseberang ruangan.

"Malam ini?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kaya'nya bisa deh. Dimana?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Gue dikasi tau temen gue, ada restoran enak disisi kota. Jadi, bisa bener?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk singkat dan kembali berbalik badan memeriksa benda apapun yang sedang diperiksanya (Helen juga ngga tau dia lagi meriksa apaan..). Sasuke diam selama beberapa saat, menatap punggung Sakura sebelum ia juga berbalik badan, kembali mencari sidik jari di gelas wine yang ramping.

Yang Sasuke tidak tahu, ketika Sakura membalikkan badan, raut muka Sakura berubah menjadi khawatir.

-A Confession-

Besoknya..

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Hinata. Sakura melepas pandangannya dari komputer dan mengangguk. Ia kemudian melangkah ke tepi, memberi jalan bagi Hinata. Hinata kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu di keyboard komputer dan muncullah sebuah gambar hasil perbesaran mikroskop.

"Hinata ada kasus apa?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah, itu, perampokan di toko. Biasalah," jawab Hinata. Sakura sweatdrop. Biasa?

"Oh. Um.. sama Naruto ya?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Iya. Sama Kiba-kun juga," jawab Hinata lagi, tangan kanannya memindahkan mouse dari satu titik ke titik lain dan menggerakkan mouse-nya membentuk bulatan.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku ngga mau ganggu. Aku mau ambil reports dulu ya," kata Sakura sambil melangkah pergi. Hinata menatapnya pergi.

-x-

Sakura menatap berlembar-lembar reports yang didapatnya dari berbagai departemen. Ada _autopsy report_, ada _weapon report_, ada _DNA report_, ada juga _tox report_. Ia membacanya satu-satu sambil berjalan. Saat sedang membaca _autopsy report_ -yang panjangnya 5 lembar-, ia bisa merasakan sebuah dentuman kecil dibahunya. Ia mendongak, mendapati bahwa mata emerald-nya sedang menatap sepasang mata onyx.

"Hai," sapa Sasuke. Sakura tersenyum.

"_Autopsy report_?" tanya Sasuke, menunjuk kertas yang sedang dibaca Sakura. Sakura menatap kertas ditangannya dan mengangguk.

"Boleh lihat?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Sakura memberikan _autopsy report_ tanpa banyak bicara.

"Hm, Neji benar. Dia ditusuk dengan stalaktit. Ada serpihan es di perutnya. Oh? Dapat DNA di kuku korban? Udah dibawa ke DNA?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura memberinya _DNA report_. Sasuke hanya menatap kertas selembar itu, ia tidak benar-benar membacanya. Ia kemudian memulai pembicaraan.

"Kenapa kemarin malam kau tidak datang?" tanya Sasuke. Raut mukanya menjadi serius. Sakura menghela nafas. Dia sudah tau Sasuke pasti akan menanyakan itu, cepat atau lambat.

"Maaf, aku.. aku hanya ada urusan mendadak," jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa? Tiba-tiba handphone-mu hilang? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu-ku?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"_I'm.. I'm sorry_."

Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Apa kita baik-baik saja?" tanyanya. Sakura menatapnya. Bingung.

"Tentu saja." Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Sakura. Setelah mengatakan itu, ia mengambil _DNA report _dan _autopsy report_ dari tangan Sasuke dan berjalan menjauhinya. Sasuke menatapnya pergi. Perasaannya campur aduk. Sedih, kecewa, bingung, marah. Ketika Sakura sudah tidak kelihatan lagi, ia segera berjalan cepat menuju ruang loker.

-A Confession-

Naruto sedang berjalan melewati ruang loker menuju kantornya ketika ia mendengar bunyi berisik dari dalam ruang loker. Seperti bunyi besi yang dipukul. Naruto penasaran dan masuk kedalam ruangan yang diterangi cahaya matahari pagi itu.

Didalam, Naruto melihat Sasuke, sendirian. Badannya menghadap pintu lokernya dan tangan kanannya mengepal didepan pintu loker besi abu-abunya. Naruto segera menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Sasuke? Kenapa?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke tidak menengok. Ia masih menatap kakinya, dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sadar dikacangin, Naruto langsung duduk ditempat duduk dibelakangnya.

"Gue dikacangin nih?" tanya Naruto. Sasuke masih tidak menjawab. _"Oh, gue tau!"_ batin Naruto.

"Soal Sakura-chan ya?" tanya Naruto lagi. Kali ini Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap Naruto. Ia memasang tampang yang menyebalkan.

"Apa yang kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke. Nada bicaranya terdengar jijik.

"Beberapa hari terakhir ini aku perhatikan Sakura-chan menjadi pendiam, tapi _hanya didepanmu_," kata Naruto. Sasuke membalikkan badannya lagi.

"Gue tau kok rasanya diperlakuin kaya' gitu. Dulunya selalu diturutin. Dia selalu datang makan bersama. Tapi tiba-tiba dia jaga jarak dan menolak makan bersama dan sebagainya," ujar Naruto (sok) bijaksana.

"Kapan kau merasakan itu? Perasaan gue lihat lo selalu hepi-hepi aja," tukas Sasuke sambil membalikkan badan menghadap Naruto.

"Sama Hinata. Setahun yang lalu. Tapi abis itu ngga apa-apa kok," kata Naruto. Ia kemudian menunjuk tempat disebelah kirinya, menyuruh Sasuke duduk. Sasuke pun duduk. Selama beberapa menit, mereka duduk dalam diam.

"Teme," panggil Naruto.

"Hn?"

"Gue aja bisa ngelewatin, gimana elo? Gue percaya kok sama lo," kata Naruto, menepuk-nepuk pundak sahabatnya itu. Ia kemudian tersenyum (dengan senyum andalannya itu, BIG GRIN!) dan mengumpulkan beberapa kertas laporan yang berserakan disamping kanannya. Ia kemudian berdiri.

"Kaya'nya loker lo harus diganti deh," kata Naruto ketika melihat beberapa bekas tonjokan yang dalam di pintu loker Sasuke. Sasuke tertawa kecil. Ia beruntung memiliki sahabat seperti itu. Setelah Naruto pergi, Sasuke segera membuka handphone-nya dan menelepon Sakura, tapi ternyata masuk _voice mail_.

_"Hai, ini Haruno Sakura. Aku sedang mengerjakan sesuatu yang penting sekarang ini jadi silahkan tinggalkan pesan setelah bunyi 'bip'. Terima kasih," _suara Sakura terdengar di handphone. Tandanya ia sedang mematikan handphone-nya atau tidak sadar bahwa handphone-nya bunyi. Sasuke mendengar bunyi 'bip' dan segera meninggalkan pesan.

"Hei, ini aku, Sasuke. Maafkan aku soal tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu untuk mengatakan semuanya. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama hari ini? Aku akan jemput kau di kantin kantor. Aku tunggu jam 12 disana. Bye."

-A Confession-

"Hei, Sakura! Tunggu!"

Sakura membalikkan badannya.

"Ada apa, Tenten?" tanyanya.

"Ini, aku sudah tahu sidik jari siapa yang tertinggal di stalaktit yang membunuh Mihokozawa," kata Tenten, menyamakan langkahnya dengan Sakura.

"Oh ya? Siapa?" tanya Sakura penasaran. Tenten memberinya selembar kertas. Sakura mengamatinya dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih banyak, Tenten," katanya. Dengan sebuah 'sama-sama', Tenten berjalan menjauh menuju lab-nya. Sakura kemudian mengeluarkan handphone-nya untuk menelepon Neji ketika ia melihat sebuah SMS dari operator, yang mengatakan bahwa ia mendapat 1 _voice mail_ baru. Sakura segera menelepon nomor _inbox voice mail_. Suara si peninggal pesan mengejutkan Sakura.

_"Hei, ini aku, Sasuke. Maafkan aku soal tadi. Aku tidak bermaksud memaksamu untuk mengatakan semuanya. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang bersama hari ini? Aku akan jemput kau di kantin kantor. Aku tunggu jam 12 disana. Bye."_

Sakura melihat jam tangannya. Jam 11:11 a.m. Masih ada 49 menit lagi. Tak jadi soal. Ia segera menelepon Neji dan memberitahunya untuk membawa tersangka ke ruang interogasi. Setelah urusan dengan Neji selesai, ia segera memencet-mencet nomor Sasuke tapi berhenti ditengah jalan.

_"Sebenarnya perasaanku ini bagaimana sih? Kemarin aku menyambut ajakannya untuk makan malam bersama tapi aku tidak datang dengan alasan ada urusan mendadak. Tapi sekarang aku akan menerima ajakannya lagi. Apa aku tidak akan datang lagi? Apa aku akan terus melukai perasaannya?"_ pikir Sakura. Ia bingung, antara menerima dan tidak. Setelah kira-kira 2 menit menimbang-nimbang, ia segera menelepon Sasuke.

-A Confession-

Sasuke duduk di satu kursi di kantin kepolisian Konoha. Sasuke tidak bisa diam. Ia terus-terusan duduk dengan maju-mundur-maju-mundur sambil sesekali menatap jam tangannya, mengecek waktu. Ia juga berkali-kali mengecek handphone-nya. Ia sudah duduk disitu selama kurang lebih 13 menit, karena ia datang lebih cepat dari waktu yang dijanjikan, jam 12 siang.

Sakura masuk ke 'wilayah' kantin dilantai 10 dan celingak-celinguk mencari Sasuke. Ia kemudian menemukannya, duduk di salah satu kursi dekat jendela, sedang menatap kearah luar. Ia segera menghampirinya.

"Kau suka memandangi pencakar langit ya?" tanya Sakura, ikut menatap arah luar padahal ia tak tahu Sasuke sedang melihat apa. Sasuke menoleh.

"Ah, datang juga. Ayo kita makan," kata Sasuke. Ia kemudian beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Loh? Ngga disini aja?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Apa? _Swiss meatball and Daim _(4)? Bosan!" kata Sasuke.

"Ada _fish and chips_," kata Sakura.

"Bosan," jawab Sasuke singkat. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah mesin minuman dan memasukkan beberapa buah koin kedalam mesin tersebut dan memencet suatu tombol. Ia menunggu. Tapi minuman yang ia mau belum keluar juga. Ia segera memukul-mukul sisi mesin. Tapi minumannya belum juga keluar. Tiba-tiba, sebuah kaki menendang sisi mesin yang ditandai dengan spidol merah. Dengan seketika, sebuah botol soft drink keluar. Sasuke mendongak.

"Kukira mesin ini baru dibeli seminggu lalu?" tanyanya sambil mengambil botol tersebut.

"Dan rusak sehari kemudian," jawab Naruto, yang tadi menendang mesin. Disampingnya berdiri Hinata.

"Hinata mau makan disini?" tanya Sakura. Hinata mengangguk.

"Lo mau makan dimana?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke.

"Adalah," jawab Sasuke singkat. "Yuk," ajaknya. Sakura mengikutinya keluar kantin. "Sampai nanti."

"Iya.." Naruto menjawab dengan agak bingung.

-A Confession-

Sasuke dan Sakura duduk di kursi disebuah restoran. Didepan mereka terdapat sebuah meja bundar bertaplak merah maroon dengan 2 gelas wine dan sebuah vas bunga dengan 2 tangkai bunga mawar merah didalamnya. Tak lupa makanan pesanan mereka. Mereka makan dalam diam. _Awkward silence_.

"Kita makan bersama ini.. hanya antara rekan kerja kan?" tanya Sakura tiba-tiba, meletakkan pisau dan garpunya. Sasuke mendongak. Tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke.

Melihat Sasuke yang tidak peka, Sakura ingin meneriakkan, "Menurut lo!?" tapi tidak jadi. Ia kemudian menjawab.

"_This.. thing.. between us,"_ jawab Sakura. Sasuke menatapnya selama beberapa saat, kemudian meletakkan garpunya. Ia sebenarnya tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Kau benar," jawabnya. "Hanya antara rekan kerja." Sasuke tahu bahwa kalimat itu adalah kalimat yang salah, tapi entah mengapa tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya.

Sakura memasang senyum sedih. "Oh. Begitu," katanya. Kemudian ia kembali memakan steak-nya. Sasuke melihatnya makan.

"Oh ya, bagaimana interogasi dengan Neji tadi?" tanya Sasuke mengubah subjek pembicaraan. Kalau tidak diubah, ia akan menjadi gila melihat senyum sedih Sakura sepanjang siang itu.

"Um.. selain si pengacara menyebalkan sekali, biasa-biasa saja. Aku, maksudku kita, akan membuktikan bahwa dia bersalah! Iya kan?" tanya Sakura. Sasuke mengangguk singkat. Kalimat terakhir agak memaksa memang. Bagaimana kalau ternyata orang lain yang melakukan pembunuhan tersebut?

"Memang pengacaranya bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil memasukkan sepotong steak kedalam mulutnya.

"Pengacaranya itu ayahnya sendiri! Masachika Keichii?"

"Oh! Masachika Keichii, aku tahu dia. Aku pernah di pengadilan melawan dia dan klien-nya. Susah ya ngelawan dia?" tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. Masachika Keichii adalah salah satu dari pengacara terhebat di Konoha. 98 persen klien-nya pergi dari ruang pengadilan dengan senyum di wajah mereka. Bebas dari segala tuduhan. Walaupun bayarannya bisa membuat pingsan, tapi untuk bebas dari tuduhan?

"Eh, katanya ada DOC (5) baru ya? 2 orang?" tanya Sakura mengganti subjek. Sasuke mengangguk. "Kedua dalam 20 tahun ini," jawab Sasuke.

-A Confession-

"Uhuk.. uhuk!"

"Hinata? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Ah, aku tak apa-apa, Sakura-chan. Hanya batuk sedikit. Kan sedang musimnya," Hinata berkata sambil tersenyum. Sakura ikut tersenyum.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Sakura-chan ngapain disini? Bukannya Sakura-chan udah dapat _weapon report_?" tanya Hinata, menanyai Sakura tentang kenapa Sakura ada di ruang senjata.

"Uhm, ngga ada apa-apa. Aku cuma suka kesini aja," jawab Sakura.

"Tapi bukannya Sakura-chan ada kasus?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Biarin ajalah. _Refreshing_ sebentar disini," kata Sakura. Hinata memaklumi dan mengambil sebuah pistol. Ia kemudian mengisinya dengan peluru .38 kaliber. Sebelum Hinata menembak, Sakura terlebih dahulu memasang kacamata dan ear puff.

DOR!

Hinata sudah menembak. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju tangki air tempat dia menembak dan membuka tutupnya. Ia kemudian mengambil jaring dan menjaring pelurunya.

".38 kaliber. Besar sekali," komentar Sakura. Hinata tersenyum. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju sebuah mikroskop komputer dan mulai memeriksa peluru yang baru ia tembak dengan peluru yang menembus badan korbannya.

"Yep. Sudah pasti si kasir ditembak dengan .38 kaliber. Dan iya, ini memang besar sekali," kata Hinata sambil mengamati kedua peluru tersebut. Sakura menatap sahabatnya itu lama.

"A-apa ada yang salah?" tanya Hinata gugup.

"Tidak! Hanya.. aku mau tanya saja," jawab Sakura.

"Tanya apa?"

"Itu, waktu kamu jaga jarak dengan Naruto setahun yang lalu itu.. alasanmu apa dan bagaimana perasaanmu?" tanya Sakura. Hinata terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

"Waktu itu aku hanya.. hanya tidak mau berhubungan dengan siapa-pun. Aku sedang butuh waktu sendiri. Tentang perasaanku? Sedih juga sih. Kadang aku suka gelisah. Muka dan senyum Naruto-kun selalu terbayang. Satu kata. Menyiksa," jawab Hinata. Sakura tertawa. "Memang ada apa?" tanya Hinata lagi.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sakura sambil melepas kacamatanya. "Aku pergi dulu ya." Ia kemudian keluar dari ruangan.

-A Confession-

Sasuke sedang berdiri didepan pintu lokernya -yang masih bonyok-, diam. Ada sesuatu di pintu. Sebuah _post-it_ berwarna kuning. Sasuke membaca pesan singkat itu.

**Dinner? At my place? 8 p.m?**

_**-Sakura-**_

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia mencabut _post-it_ kecil tersebut dan membuka pintu lokernya. Ia kemudian menempel _post-it_ tersebut di salah satu sisi dalam lokernya, yang menghadap langsung ke pintu. Ia kemudian meletakkan beberapa buku kedalam lokernya dan melihat jam tangan-nya. Jam setengah 7, 30 menit lagi. Jarak rumah-kantor cukup jauh jadi ia tak bisa mandi dirumah. Sasuke kemudian melepas jam tangan hitamnya dan meletakkannya di dalam loker. Ia kemudian mengambil handuk dan membuka bajunya, bersiap untuk mandi.

-A Confession-

TING!

Sakura segera menghampiri oven-nya. Ia mengambil sarung tangan dan membuka tutup ovennya, kemudian ia mengeluarkan sepiring besar lasagna, dengan _toping_ potongan tomat diatasnya. Ia sudah membuatnya pagi tadi, hanya tinggal di panggang saja. Kemudian, ia meletakkan piring lasagna tersebut dan berjalan menuju pantry. Ia kemudian memotong tomat dan memasukkannya ke blender, dan mulai membuat jus tomat.

Ia akan makan malam dengan Sasuke di apartemennya malam ini. Itu pun kalau dia mau datang. Setelah dirasa cukup, Sakura mematikan blender. Ia kemudian menuangkan jus didalamnya kedalam 2 buah gelas. Selesai berbuat begitu, ia melirik jam dinding dibelakangnya. Jam 7:49. Masih ada waktu sampai apple pie-nya matang.

-x-

Apple pie telah matang dan diletakkan dimeja. Meja makan kayu Sakura sudah ditata rapi dengan sebuah taplak meja berwarna maroon -yang emang taplak resmi meja makan itu-. 2 gelas tinggi berisi jus tomat diletakkan disamping kanan atas piring kosong. Lasagna, apple pie, mushroom pie dan beberapa makanan lainnya Sakura tata rapi dimeja. Selesai meletakkan apple pie di meja, ia kembali melirik jam. 7:58. _"Sebentar lagi.."_ batinnya.

-x-

Jam 8:05. Sakura yakin ia pasti datang.

Jam 8:14. Sakura masih menunggu sambil menyeruput jus tomatnya.

Jam 8:21. Sakura mulai mengecek handphone-nya.

Jam 8:30. Oke, dia tidak akan datang!

"AKH! Dia ini bagaimana sih!? Apa dia mau balas dendam!? Hah!? Dengan begini kami seri!? Begitu!?" Sakura teriak-teriak emosi sendiri di apartemennya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya, curhat dengan udara.

"Aku tidak suka begini," kata Sakura. Ia duduk dengan muka menunduk menatap piring. "Dia sudah terlambat 30 menit bukan? Itu berarti dia tidak mau datang! Padahal aku sudah susah-susah membuat adonan ini pagi-pagi!" katanya sambil menunjuk _lasagna_. Kemudian ia melanjutkan berseru, "_I don't like it!"_.

_"I don't like it either, Sakura."_

Sakura menoleh dengan cepat. Matanya menatap pintu depan apartemennya. Ada Sasuke disitu, berdiri dengan nafas terengah-engah. Sepertinya dia habis berlari.

_"What took you so long!?"_ tanya Sakura, masih sedikit marah.

_"Traffic. Can I come in?"_ tanya Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk. Sasuke melepas jaketnya dan menggantungnya dibalik pintu. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk di kursi berseberangan dengan Sakura.

"Ada perbaikan jalan di 44th Precint. Macet-nya gila," kata Sasuke. Sakura mengangguk memaklumi.

"Sudah mandi?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu saja! Aku mandi di kantor malah!" kata Sasuke.

"Oke, oke," Sakura tertawa. "Lasagna tomat, jus tomat, mushroom pie, _and for the dessert, apple pie_," kata Sakura sambil menunjuk satu-satu menu makan malam mereka. Sasuke menatap makanan-makanan tersebut dengan tampang 'tomat I'm coming!'. Sakura tertawa melihat tampang Sasuke.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kau masuk kesini tanpa mengetuk?" tanya Sakura ketika ia sedang mengambil sesendok besar lasagna untuk piringnya.

"Kan kau memberiku kunci duplikat saat kau pertama kali pindah kesini 4 bulan lalu. Ngga ingat? Kan kau yang bilang, "Sasuke, ini kunci duplikat apartemenku yang baru. Kalau ada apa-apa yang darurat, pakai saja, jangan mendobrak pintu soalnya pintunya aja udah mahal." Begitu kan?" jelas Sasuke sambil menahan tawa.

"Oh iya, ya.."

"Hei, Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku tau, kenapa kau tidak datang makan malam waktu itu?"

"Ada urusan mendadak, aku bilang."

"Ya, urusan mendadak apa?"

"Katamu kau tidak ingin memaksaku untuk mengatakan semuanya?"

Sasuke terdiam. "Iya juga sih, tapi.."

"Aku waktu itu hanya tidak ingin makan malam denganmu," jawab Sakura.

"Kenapa? Kau menerima ajakanku waktu itu."

"Aku tidak tau mengapa," kata Sakura. "Makanya, sekarang aku mau menebusnya. Jadi sekarang siapa yang harus minta maaf?" tanya Sakura.

"Hei, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa loh!" kata Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Haha. Iya deh, aku yang salah. Maafkan aku, Sasuke," kata Sakura.

"Aku akan maafkan kau.. kalau kau buat lagi 2 lasagna tomat ini!" seru Sasuke jahil.

"Heh!? Susah tau buat ini! Aku membuat adonannya saja jam 5 pagi!" kata Sakura tidak terima.

"Ya sudah kalau tidak mau dimaafkan."

"Jah, iya deh. Kamu suka ya?" tanya Sakura.

"Oh-hoh," Sasuke mengiyakan sambil mengunyah lasagna-nya.

"Mushroom pie?" tawar Sakura.

_"Don't mind if I do,"_ kata Sasuke sambil mengambil sepiring mushroom pie. Siapa sangka seorang Uchiha Sasuke punya nafsu makan yang beda dikit sama Akamichi Chouji?

-A Confession-

Aaaahh! Tidaaakk! Chapter ini membingungkan! Maap, Helen juga lagi bingung soalnya jadi otaknya pun bingung.

Chapter ini pelampiasan! Ngga tau pelampiasan apaan, mungkin pelampiasan sebel karena dijailin kakak melulu. Kerjaannya nyubit mulu! Mana kalo misalnya pacarnya abis nyubit, dia pasti nyubit aku dengan cara yang sama kaya' pacarnya. Udah gitu, setiap ada air, pasti dicipratin ke aku. Korban neh! Tapi, aku sayang kok sama dia. I LOVE MY SIS!

Glosary!

(1) M.E: Medical Examiner

(2) COD: Cause of Death

(3) TOD: Time of Death

(4) Swiss meatball and Daim: Menu makanan di IKEA

(5) DOC: Death on Custody

Kindly R&R!


End file.
